¿QUÉ ES LA NAVIDAD?
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Especial navideño 2016.


**¿QUÉ ES LA NAVIDAD?**

No sé qué hora sería exactamente pero fue por la tarde cuando oí el ruido de la puerta de entrada y vi como mi dueño salió del comedor, donde aún quedaban los restos de los dulces y postres de la comida de navidad, y regresaba al poco rato con un visitante. Escuché que el recién llegado se llamaba Alejandro y saludaba a mi dueño Damián. Desde mi posición en el salón-comedor, que es mi estancia personal, podía escuchar todo lo que se decía allí.

—Hola, hermano. Qué bueno que viniste.

—Hola, Damián. Ya te has vuelto a poner morado de turrón. Tus labios achocolatados lo confirman.

—De dulces más un café. ¿Quieres otro?

—Sí, por favor.

Vi que mi dueño salía otra vez y regresaba al poco rato con dos tazas. No sé por qué muchas veces cuando los dueños beben en tazas o comen suena en la casa un ruido extraño, ellos dicen que es el sonido de un aparato llamado microondas, que yo nunca lo he visto ni sé para qué sirve pero por lo que he oído es muy útil pero también muy ruidoso. Aunque más escandaloso es el aparato grande, con una nariz gigante y ruedas que usan los señores para limpiar el suelo de mi estancia. Pero mejor sigo escuchando lo que dicen los usuarios de este cuarto.

—Es una lástima que no pudieses venir a la comida familiar. La mayoría ya se han ido. Solo quedamos los dulces y yo.

—Sabes que estaba repartiendo.

—Lo sé, señorito repartidor gastronómico.

—Je, je. Muy gracioso, Damián.

—¿Azúcar para el café?

—No. Sin azúcar ni leche.

—Como quieras. Prueba un dulce, Alex.

Dulces. Como yo nunca los he comido no sé a qué saben pero a los dueños les encantan. A veces pienso que sería divertido para mí alimentarme de algo más aparte de agua y tierra.

Los señores se pusieron a hablar entre ellos preguntándose cuál era el verdadero significado de la navidad.

—Rico turrón. Esto es lo bueno de las fiestas navideñas. Muchos dicen que es para celebrar el cumpleaños de Cristo pero no nos engañemos, no se sabe si Jesús nació en diciembre o en marzo.

—Cierto, Damián.

—Aparte está el tema de los reyes magos. Si nos atenemos a la Biblia dicho libro solo menciona que un grupo de sabios venidos de oriente adoraron a Dios, nunca se menciona en las Sagradas Escrituras cuántas personas eran ni tampoco de qué color eran, ni siguiera se mencionan sus nombres.

—Pse. Folclore y consumo. Aunque por mí pudieron ser blancos, negros o amarillo asiático. Total, mientras haya regalos de por medio…—platicó Alex.

—Y lo del Papá Noel, hermano. Hay varias leyendas sobre él, una de ellas habla de San Nicolás de Myra, un obispo turco del siglo III. La famosa vestimenta roja y blanca se impuso después a raíz de un anuncio de coca-cola de 1931.

—Digo lo mismo que en el caso de los reyes, Damián. Mientras haya regalos…

—Regalos de los cuales tú vas a pagar una parte de ellos junto conmigo, hermanito. ¿Encargaste esos calendarios en internet?

—Sí. Nos van a costar 40 euros a cada uno. ¿Y para mí tienes algo?

—Sí pero no te lo chivo.

—Dame una pista.

—¿De carreras o de baile?

¿Pista? ¿Carreras? ¿Baile? De nuevo hablaban de asuntos ininteligibles para mí. Por regalos entendí la montaña de paquetes que al menos dos días al año se dejaban a mis pies para que yo mirase sus envoltorios. Esos dos días al año se dejaban en la mesa del salón galletas y un líquido blanco que no me acuerdo como se llama, se les decía a los pequeños de la casa que aquello era para ser comido primero por un hombre gordo vestido de rojo, y luego por tres reyes magos. Ni idea de qué significa rey ni mago, pero en cualquier caso todo era mentira porque quienes se comían todo eso eran mis dueños.

—Ahora en serio. Resumiendo, Alex. La navidad hace referencia a Cristo pero no necesariamente al cumpleaños del mismo; hace referencia a los reyes magos que son una adaptación de los adoradores del niño Jesús; adopta a San Nicolás pero lo parodia transformándolo en un anuncio de una bebida. Entonces ¿Qué es la navidad? ¿Una época de consumo? Eso seguro; comidas más cenas enormes y llenas de colesterol; una media de 60 a 100 euros en regalos por persona, etc. Pero, aquí se puede plantear una duda ¿Acaso no consumimos a lo loco durante todo el año? De acuerdo que no todos los días comemos cordero junto con un sinfín de aperitivos más el primer plato, pero casi todos los días compramos por puro capricho. Lo único que nos frena es nuestra conciencia de no malgastar todo el tiempo y a la cual llamamos Cartera.

—Lástima que doña Cartera no te diga que ya llevas 6 polvorones y un montón de turrón. No entiendo cómo puedes estar delgado con lo que comes.

—En realidad llevo 8 polvorones. Los otros 2 me los comí antes de que vinieras. En cuanto a mi tripa, lo quemó todo.

No entendía nada. ¿Quemar el qué? ¿Euros? ¿Qué tenía que ver todo esto con el significado de la navidad? Al fin y al cabo se suponía que la conversación de mis dueños consistía en ponerse de acuerdo sobre el autentico significado de la navidad, pero no parecían llegar a una conclusión final.

—Bueno… al grano de nuevo. Llegamos a la conclusión de que la navidad no es necesariamente una festividad cristiana, aunque muchos la vean así pero eso es cuestión de opiniones, ni una fiesta sobre Papá Noel ni los reyes magos. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que es una fiesta familiar.

—Eso seguro, Alex.

— Durante todas estas navidades lo único no relacionado con el consumo, ni tampoco con ninguna religión ha sido visitar o ser visitado por nuestros padres, tíos y primos. La familia ha sido el mejor dulce de estas fiestas pese a que tú te pongas morado de turrón; el que todos vinieseis a verme cuando hice de tenor en aquel concierto ha sido un gran regalo; y el mejor villancico esta conversación que acabamos de tener.

Damián dejó de comer.

—Me he emocionado. Eso ha sido muy profundo, Alex.

—Ha sido sincero. La navidad es una festividad para estar con la familia y amigos, independientemente de religiones o de regalos, esos dos añadidos aparte.

—Estoy de acuerdo, hermanito.

¡Por fin! Finalmente los señores llegaban a un acuerdo. La navidad era una fiesta familiar para disfrutar de los seres queridos.

El señor Alejandro me miró en aquel momento y dijo a mi dueño "Este año esta precioso tu árbol de navidad".

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Feliz navidad a todos._

 _Este es un one-shot especial de navidad._

 _Para que no haya dudas el narrador de la historia es un árbol navideño._

 _La máquina grande que sirve para limpiar el salón es una aspiradora._

Los polvorones y turrones son un tipo de dulces. Si tienen dudas mírenlo en google-imágenes.

 _Quería subir un capítulo de "Delito y castigo de Trixie" para fin de año pero no me da tiempo. El siguiente será en 2017._

 _Eso es todo por ahora._

 _Felices fiestas navideñas._

 _Nos leemos._


End file.
